1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refueling portion structure of a fuel tank.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-162165 discloses a refueling portion structure in which an opening/closing valve, that opens a flow path when pushed by a refueling nozzle, is provided at the flow path that is within a refueling pipe for refueling a fuel tank.
In the refueling portion structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-162165, when the opening/closing valve that is within the refueling pipe is opened in a state in which the internal pressure of the fuel tank is high, there is the concern that the evaporated fuel within the fuel tank will pass-through the refueling pipe and be released forcefully.